An electric vehicle supply equipment supplies electric energy for charging/recharging of electric vehicles plugged into the equipment. Vehicle detection systems exist. However, an efficient way to detect vehicle proximity to an electric vehicle supply equipment is needed.
These and other drawbacks exist.